Bionicle Halloween
by DawnfireJazz
Summary: On a night of celebration something dangerous arrives in New Atero.


Bionicle Halloween

This is a request of taluja on DeviantArt.

Bionicle belongs to Lego

Mara, Vera, Lyra Nui, Lokan and Aqua are my O.C.'s

* * *

An Agori was making his way through the dockyard near New Atero after finishing up his shift, it was already dark and he wanted to get home. Along the way he passed a large cargo ship that had arrived earlier today, he noticed it was oddly quiet.

Where was everyone, there should of been workers unloading the cargo. Curious the Agori stopped and looked around, walking up a ramp leading to the deck he noticed an open door. Approaching he heard something moving inside, grabbing the door he slowly opened to meet darkness as the noise suddenly stopped. Then from the darkness something lunged, there was no time to even scream.

* * *

"I still can't understand how you get the details so perfect," Vera a Glatorian of the Ice Tribe said looking over the figurines. Toa, Glatorian, Agori, Matoran, rahi and many others stood lined up.

"Just talent I guess," Mara shrugged as she packed more in a box.

"There still amazing," Vera picked up one resembling Kopaka.

"You can keep that one."

"But you need it for tonight, for the celebration?"

"Ah yes, the celebration," Mara said with a smile. It was the anniversary of Spherus Magna's rebirth known as the 'Eve of Memories.' Celebrations were held in every village, though the biggest was always held in New Atero. It was a time to remember not only Spherus Magna's rebirth but those who hadn't made it, it was a time of storytelling and speeches, feasts and toast. Being with friends and family. Many of the young wore costumes of past heroes, villains, even rahi and creatures. What had surprised Mara about this night was how popular her figurines were, people liked to passed them among their friends and family. She had to make sure she had enough, still, "I have plenty for tonight, you keep it."

"Well in that case thank you."

Mara smiled at her friend, "Your welcome." She finished packing and headed for the door, "I'm sorry to cut this visit short but I need to get going."

"Where are you off to?" the Ice Glatorian asked following her.

"To make one last delivery before I meet Takanuva and the kids, their so excited." Before walking out she turned to Vera, "Want to come?"

"Sure." Vera followed her as they exited Mara's small workshop. The sun was already lowering, they walked by many still getting ready for tonight.

"Are you still thinking of moving to Iconox?" Mara asked.

Vera shrugged, "Well, New Atero is nice but I miss the snow and ice, it's. . ."

"Your element."

"Yeah."

Mara smirked at her, "You sure that's the _only_ reason."

She didn't miss the blush that came to Vera's face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh. . . speaking of Kopaka-"

"No one's speaking of him," Vera said a little too quickly.

"Sure," Mara grinned, " But is he coming?"

"I'm not sure," Vera admitted, "You know crowds aren't his thing."

"Sometimes he doesn't seem to like being around anyone," Mara said.

"Well, Kopaka is Kopaka."

"Vera, you have to be the most patient person I know," Mara said honestly. It's wasn't that she disliked the Toa Nuva of Ice, _'he did save her life during the Battle of Bara Magna'_ , it was just Kopaka could be _really standoffish_ , and that was him on a good day. It sometimes give people a bad first impression.

"Mara! Vera!" Both Glatorian turned to see Hahli and Macku coming towards them.

"Hahli, Macku! It's good to see you," Mara greeted them.

"And you," Hahli said bumping fist with the two Glatorian.

"Are you heading for the festival?" Vera asked.

"Yes," Macku said, "It's going to be an exciting night."

"Were trying to find Jaller and the others," Hahli added. "Have you seen them?"

"Not yet," Vera admitted. "But come with us, will probably run into them sooner or later."

The group of four made their way through the crowds when a familiar Agori of the Water Tribe ran into Vera.

"Berix? What are you doing out here?" Mara asked, "I thought you were going to be in Tesara tonight."

"Well one of the Chronicler's that was going to cover the speeches tonight got into an accident and couldn't make it, so they contacted me to help."

"Well I hope you have a good time," Mara clutched the box, "I got to make this delivery before I'm late. You know how the twins can get when waiting."

"Oh, I know," Berix laughed. "Where are you going?"

"To a shop in the east district."

"That's pretty far," Hahli pointed out while looking at the darkening sky.

"Let's cross through the docks, it's a shortcut," Berix offered. He turned, "Follow me." The group made their way towards the dockyard.

"Been this way before?" Hahli asked when they arrived.

"It's a shortcut," Berix said.

"It seems deserted," Macku spoke up. The group glanced around, a mist was gathering and no one was around.

"Where is everyone?" Vera asked.

"Even with the celebration there should be someone here," Hahli admitted. "Something's not right."

"Is anyone else getting a really bad feeling?" Berix asked moving closer to the Glatorian and Toa.

"I'm going to check it out," Hahli moved further into the dockyard.

"Not without me," Vera followed.

"Guys wait," Mara took off after them with Macku by her side.

"Uh, guys," Berix called, "Does anyone think we should go the other way?" When no one answered him he reluctantly followed. "No one ever thinks to go the other way," he muttered.

As the group made their way through the ships and equipment no one appeared, Mara noticed a toolbox someone dropped with all its tools scattered. As she approached a sudden noise made her turn, it had seemed to come from a large cargo ship. "Did anyone hear that." Not getting an answer the Fire Glatorian noticed the others had wander further ahead. She made her way towards the boat going up the ramp, no one was on deck. But a noise was coming from the opened door. "Hello, is someone there?"

"Mara?" she turned to see the others running up the ramp, but a hissing noise made her turn back to the doorway as a large multi-headed snake-like creature lunged at her.

* * *

"I'm Mata Nui, the Great Spirit!" Lyra Nui declared from her spot on top of a table, she was dressed in golden colored armor.

Lokan who was dressed in black armor shouted, "I'm Makuta Teridak! I'm going to stop you!"

With what was probably suppose to be a battle cry Lyra jumped off the table, Takanuva caught her before she could land on her brother while catching Lokan with his foot before he could tackle his sister. "Okay you two save it for the festival."

"Awww, but I got to defeat him," Lyra said

"There will be plenty of time for that later," the Toa of Light said. He looked out a window noticing how dark it was getting. "Hmm, where is your mother?"

"Mommy's not here," Lyra tried to help.

"Thank you," Takanuva said as he considered where she could be. "Maybe she's already there, let's go find her." Both children grabbed their masks and followed him out. Takanuva glanced around at the decorations, tonight was a night for memories but for the young it was also a night for fun. As they made their way toward the center square where the speeches were going to be held Takanuva didn't see Mara anywhere, not even the flame wings of her helmet. But he did spot a certain Toa of Ice. "Kopaka!"

Kopaka stiffened, if Takanuva was here then that meant. . . two small forms grabbed his legs. "Uncle Paka!"

He sighed, "Hello Lrya Nui, Lokan, would you please let go of my legs?"

Lokan let go and quickly returned to Takanuva's side, but Lyra just hugged tighter. "Nu ah," she declared.

"Kopaka," Takanuva greeted, "I'm surprised you came."

"It was requested."

"Are you going to make a speech?"

"No."

"Oh, well then. . . Have you seen Mara?"

Kopaka glanced at him, "I have not."

"She's been gone awhile," Takanuva shrugged with a helpless look.

Kopaka seemed to consider something, "I have not seen Vera either."

* * *

A blasts of water struck the creature knocking it away from Mara and slamming it into a wall, Hahli was soon by her side. "Stay back," she warned everyone as she approached the creature. Is seemed to have been knocked out.

"What was that?" Berix cried.

"Doom Viper, that was a Doom Viper!" Macku sounded terrified.

"Don't worry, it's out cold," Hahli assured everyone.

"What's a Doom Viper?" Mara asked.

"A six-headed Rahi snake," Macku answered. "Very dangerous, not just for its multiple heads and sharp fangs but it's toxic breath can kill any living animal or plant it touches." Everyone was staring at the Ga-Matoran. "What?"

"How do you know so much about them?" Berix asked.

"Well, once a cargo ship arrived in Metru Nui but the crew was missing, later it was discovered Doom Vipers had stowed away and killed the crew, they then invaded Ga-Metru. While running my canoe tours of the coastline I had to keep an eye out for them."

Hahli sighed, "Looks like it happened again."

Mara looked at the creature, "We should get someone before it wakes up."

Hahli turned from the doorway to face the group, "Yeah, let's. . ." Everyone looked at the Toa of Water as she trailed off."

"Hahli-" Macku began.

"Guys, I've got good news and bad news, the good news is it's not a Doom Viper. The bad news is it's Doom **_VIPERS!_** " Everyone turned to see two more Doom Vipers by the ramp. " **RUN!** "

The group took off as the six-headed snakes hissed and took off after them. " **WHAT DO WE DO?** " Berix cried.

" **JUMP INTO THE WATER!** " Hahli cried. "I can get everyone to the docks!"

But as they ran to the side another viper appeared blocking their way. " **OTHER WAY!** " Berix shouted.

" **THEIR EVERYWHERE!** " Mara screamed as more of the snake Rahi appeared along the rails and doors almost grabbing Berix if Mara hadn't thrown the box she was still holding striking the closest head.

" **IN HERE!** " Hahli pointed to a door no Viper had appeared from. The group ran inside only to realize it lead into the ship. But hissing behind them made everyone run down the hall.

Mara saw a door leading into an office, " **QUICK IN HERE!** " She drove inside followed by the others. Slamming the door shut they huddle against the wall as they heard one approaching the door.

* * *

It was hard for Kopaka to walk with Lyra still hanging onto his leg, but he couldn't get her to let go. Takanuva was getting too much amusement from this.

"Don't worry," the Toa of Light tried not to laugh, "As soon as she see's Gresh she'll latch onto him." Lyra was the kind of person who loved everyone but her absolutely favorite person, _'besides her parents and brother,'_ was Gresh. No one knew why she liked the Jungle Glatorian so much, but when he was around she seemed to forget everything and everyone else.

"Peke!" Lyra suddenly squealed.

Both Toa looked ahead and spotted the Ko-Matoran Chronicler. "Kopeke," Takanuva called getting the Matoran's attention, "It's good to see you."

"And you to Takanuva," Kopeke greeted. He then turned to the Toa of Ice, "Kopaka, I didn't think you'd be here."

"It was requested."

"I'm Mata Nui!" Lyra finally let go of Kopaka's leg and raised her arms dramatically. Her brother quickly followed her.

"I'm Makuta Teridax!"

"I can see that," Kopeke laughed as he patted their heads. He then turned back to the two Toa, "Have you seen Berix? I can't find him."

"Actually," Takanuva said, "Were trying-"

Takanuva, Kopake!" Everyone turned to see Jaller and his team.

"Guys, it's great to see you," Takanuva bumped fist with them.

"Uncle Jalla, uncle Jalla!" Lyra jumped up and down. "Look at me! Look at me!"

The Fire Toa laughed, "Well, if it isn't Mata Nui." The young Glatorian grinned at him.

Kongu turned to Lokan, "And you're a great. . . Tuma."

"But, I'm supposed to be Makuta Teridax," Lokan said.

". . . I'm Kidding! Of course you are!" Kongu elbow Hewkii, "Right guys?"

Nuparu and Hewkii shared a look. "Sure," the Toa of Stone said.

"Whatever you say," the Toa of Earth added.

"I'm guessing your here for the celebration," Kopaka spoke up.

"What else!" Nuparu exclaimed.

"Now if we could only find Hahli," Jaller added.

Kopaka and Takanuva shared a look. "When did you last see her?" The Ice Toa asked.

"Not since this morning, why?"

"Mara, Vera and Berix are missing," Takanuva revealed.

"Are you sure their missing?" Nuparu asked.

"We haven't seen them for hours."

Hewkii spoke up, "I've been on the lookout for Macku to, but I haven't seen her."

"I know it's crowded but something's not right," the Toa of Light continued.

"Maybe were getting ahead of ourselves," Nuparu got everyone's attention.

"Yeah," Kongu agreed, "How much bad-worse trouble could they possibly get into." Everyone was quiet for a long moment. "Oh who am I kidding what else could be going on with them!"

Takanuva turned to Kopeke, "Can you watch the twins?"

"Well, I guess-"

"Thanks," Takanuva said as he and the others took off down the street. Before they were out of sight Takanuva stopped and called, "You two better behave yourselves."

The grins that came to the twins faces didn't reassure the Ko-Matoran.

* * *

The shadow under the door slowly moved on. "I think it's gone," Berix whispered.

"Everyone stay away from the door," Hahli warned.

Everyone backed as far from the door as the small room let them. Mara leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Not hearing anything from Vera she turned to find the Ice Glatorian huddled against the wall, Mara noticed the look on Vera's face. "Vera, are you okay?"

"Would this be a good time to mention I'm terrified of snakes."

Meanwhile Berix and Macku were sitting on the ground trying to calm down. Berix turned to Macku, "Do you think it's gone?"

"I hope it is."

"You know it's a good thing your an expert."

"I wouldn't say an expert, I'm just glad I remembered."

"What do you mean?"

"We never got all are memories back after returning to Metru Nui," Macku explained. "Thanks to those spheres we were forced into most of our memories before the island of Mata Nui are gone."

"Well, then I'm really glad you remembered this."

"We can't let them get into the city." Everyone looked at Mara. "Who knows how many are on the ship, we can't let them out."

"That might be kind of hard seeing were in here and there out there," Berix pointed out.

"Is there any way to stop them?" Vera asked.

"I think Vahki were mainly used," Hahli shrugged.

"Machines are the only thing immune to Doom Vipers, well besides other Doom Vipers," Macku explained.

Mara got a thoughtful look, "There has to be something we can-" She was cut off as the door was suddenly knocked off it's hinges.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Takanuva pressed.

"Sorry," Chiara said, "I haven't seen them today."

He sighed, "Alright, thanks."

"Good luck," the Toa of Lightning said walking away.

Takanuva watched her go before looking for someone else, Jaller approached him. "Any luck?" The Fire Toa asked.

"Afraid not, no one's seen them."

"Not surprising," the others joined them and Nuparu continued, "With everything that's going on it's not surprising no one's seen anything."

"I'm afraid I have to agree," Kopaka said.

Hewkii was looking more and more frustrated, "They could be in danger for all we know!"

"Will find them," Jaller answered.

"How?"

"Well. . ." Jaller trailed off.

"Mata Nui," Kongu muttered, "Where's an Energy Hound when you quick-need one?" Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"That's not really a bad idea," Nupaur said.

"Thanks- _HEY!_ "

"But where do we get one?" Hewkii pointed out.

"I think I know something else that can help," Takanuva said with a grin.

* * *

" **LOOK OUT!** " Hahli cried as the Doom Viper snapped at them.

Vera shrieked when several of the heads turned in her direction and lunged. Suddenly Berix was there with his shield blocking the heads. " **GUYS! WE NEED AN ESCAPE PLAN!** "

Mara franticly looked around, finally she spotted the vents, " **EVERYONE THE VENTS!** "

Vera was trying to help Berix hold the Viper off, they were soon joined by Hahli, "Mara! Get everyone in!"

The Fire Glatorian grabbed the vent cover and yanked it off, she grabbed Macku and placed her inside, " **GO!** "

"Berix! Your next!" Hahli ordered.

"But-"

" **GO!** " Reluctantly the Water Agori ran to Mara who helped him up. "Mara GO!"

"What about you guys?!"

"Will be fine!" Hahli said as she and Vera struggled, the Viper was pushing them further inside. Mara grabbed the edge and swung herself up.

"Now what?" Vera asked.

"Go with them," Hahli said.

" **WHAT?!** I'm not leaving you here!"

"We can't both run!" The Water Toa pointed out.

"Wait! I got an idea. Back away, when I move blasts it!"

Hahli quickly moved back just as Vera jumped to the side. Before the Doom Viper could follow Hahli gathered all the water she could and slammed it into the monstrous snake knocking it out of the room, but just as soon she could already hear more approaching. "Let's go!" Both ran to the vent and climbed inside joining the others.

Crawling through the vets wasn't pleasant, there was barely any room for the Agori and Matoran much less the Toa and Glatorian.

"Which way?" Berix asked.

"Maybe one leads to the deck," Vera suggested.

"I don't even know which way that is?" Hahli admitted.

"Let's keep going," Mara suggested, "Will find something eventually."

"Yeah," Macku agreed, "Let's-"

Suddenly a Doom Viper's head banged through the metal under the Ga-Matoran slamming her into the ceiling. The Viper turned and tried to snap at Berix but Mara grabbed him and slammed her foot into it's head stunning it.

"GO!" Hahli shouted.

Pushing Macku forward the group scurried over the snake Rahi and tried to put as much distance between them.

"That was to close," Vera whispered. Snakes, it just had to be snakes.

"I'll say," Berix agreed.

"Does anyone hear that?" Mara suddenly asked.

"Hear what?" Hahli whispered back.

"Listen." Everyone was quiet, at first they couldn't hear anything. But then a hissing noise was heard coming from behind them. " **THERE IN THE VENTS!** " Mara cried.

" **GO!** " Hahli shouted.

Everyone moved as fast as they could while trying to find a way out, soon they came to an opening.

"I think it's a storage room," Macku called to the others.

"Better than nothing," Berix cried.

Knocking the cover off the group climbed onto the boxes and crates finding themselves in a large storage room full of crates.

"Do you think it's safe," Vera whispered.

Hahli watched the opening but nothing emerged, "I think so, for now."

"Oh, of all the times to forget my Steel Talons!" Hahli exclaimed. Expect for Berix's shield which Vera had held onto no one had a weapon, not expecting anything to happen on this night.

"Were not helpless," Mara got everyone's attention, "We have a moment of calm and we need to use it so let's think, we can't let them get out so we need to stop them."

"We can't even get off the ship, how are we going to stop them?" Berix pointed out.

"What if we sink the ship?" Vera offered.

"We can't do anything from in here," Hahli said.

"Can't you use your mask?" Berix asked.

"It only let's me mimic Rahi's powers in their general environment," she informed him.

"Well, what about the Doom Vipers?" Vera asked.

"What?"

"You said their immune to each other, their breath attacks won't work on you if you use it. Right?."

"But how does that help us?"

"If you can get out you can get some help," Mara realized.

"What about you guys?" Hahli asked worriedly.

"Will be fine, the female Fire Glatorian assured her.

"Here," Vera held the Skrall shield towards Hahli.

She pushed it back, "No, you keep it. I can use my elemental powers."

"Just please be careful," Mara asked.

Hahli nodded and slipped out. "Close the door," she warned before slipping out of sight.

Vera glanced around the storage room, "We should seal this place up."

Mara glanced at the broken vent, "We should start with that. Guys," she turned to the Agori and Matoran, "Can you look around for anything we can use?"

"Sure," Berix said as he and Macku walked off, "Time to put my collecting skills to use."

"Everyone says you a thief," Macku pointed out.

" _Collector!_ " Both stopped when they rounded a corner, some of the crates had been broken. "I wonder what happened here?" Berix said examining the damage.

"No," Macku realized, "It's. . . A **_NEST!_** "

Both froze at the hissing behind them and slowly turned to the Viper that bared it's fangs before lunging.

Mara appeared slamming into it using the shield, " **BERIX! MACKU! GET ON TOP OF THE CRATES!** "

"What about you?" Macku cried.

" **GO!** "

Berix pushed the Ga-Matoran up and quickly followed. Before Mara could move the Doom Viper swung it's heads around knocking her down. Before she could move the Viper moved closer opening all of its mouths, suddenly a crate landed on it. Surprised Mara looked up to see Berix and Macku on top of a large crate, they waved at her and she smiled back.

Suddenly more Vipers appeared, some climbing the crates after the smaller beings. Mara raised the shield as three moved towards her not sure what she was going to do when she heard a voice. A familiar voice. Wait, was that. . . " **TAKANUVA!** " Then something slammed into her and Mara found herself looking into the eyes. . . of a Nui Wolf. "Aqua?"

The pup responded by happily licking her.

Meanwhile Vera was having her own troubles, five Doom Vipers had emerged from their hiding places. Banishing a loose pipe Vera lost tracked of the others trying to stay out of the rahi snakes grasps and weary of their toxic breath. She was so concentrated on the ones before her she didn't notice the tail behind her and with a shriek found herself falling backwards.

With a groan Vera tried to push herself up when one of the snakes appeared above her about to strike. Before it could lunge it was suddenly encased in ice

"Kopaka!" Vera cried when the Toa of Ice appeared. Behind him the other Doom Vipers were also encased in ice.

"You like getting into trouble don't you?"

"Trust me, this is not how I thought I'd be spending my Eve of Memories."

" **LOOK OUT!** " Both turned to see Jaller and Hahli battling another. Suddenly to the snakes surprise it drifter towards the ceiling revealing Hewkii using his mask. The withering snake Rahi was soon joined by others.

"Is that all of them?" Kongu asked.

"I hope so," Vera exclaimed. "If I never see another Doom Viper for as long as I live it will be too soon."

"I agree," Hahli said.

"Hahli!" Vera embraced the Water Toa, "That was fast."

"Actually they found me."

"Really," she turned to Kopaka, "How did you find us?"

Takanuva and Mara arrived with Berix, Macku and a white and blue Nui Wolf pup that barked happily. "We had some help," the Toa of Light said patting the wolf rahi on the head.

"And I'm glad," Mara said, she then glanced up at the angry Rahi. "What about them?"

"Either stasis or we find a safe place to release them," Nuparu answered.

"Can we leave now?" Berix asked.

"But what do we do with them till then?" Mara asked.

"I think I know," Takanuva said.

* * *

"Okay Hahli," Takanuva called, "Do your thing." The Toa of Water raised the water around the ship till it was covered. "Kopaka," the Toa of Light said, "You're up." Kopaka stabbed his Blade into the water and soon the ship was encased in ice. Takanuva turned to the others, "That should hold them."

"Well, now that it's taken care of, let's get to the party," Berix exclaimed.

"I second that," Kongu agreed.

"Yeah," Takanuva threw an arm over Mara' shoulders, "Let's go."

* * *

In the square of New Atero a group had gathered to discuss the recent events a hurried Kopeke had informed them of while trying to keep a very excited Lyra and Lokan under control.

"Do you think their okay?" Gali asked worriedly.

"I think the sooner we find them the better," Ackar answered her.

"No telling what's going on," Onua pointed out.

"We should start now," Gali continued.

"I'm not sure," Takanuva said behind her, "Maybe we should give them a few more minutes?"

"Takanuva!" Gali exclaimed turning to find the group seven Toa, two Glatorian, one Agori and Matoran and a Nui Wolf had arrived safely.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lyra and Lokan ran to Mara who quickly swept them into a hug.

"Oh I've missed you two."

"Were have you guys been?" Kiina asked.

Berix started waving his arms around, "It was incredible! It was amazing! There were ships and Doom Vipers and ice!" Everyone stared at him, "Well, it's quite the story. It will make more sense when I write it down."

"Sounds like you had quit the night." Gresh had walked up to the group.

"Greshie, Greshie!" Lyra cried, she wiggled out of Mara arms and ran to the Jungle warrior. "Look at me! Look at me!"

Gresh kneeled down and took her into a hug, "Well look who it is, Mata Nui." He glanced at Lokan, "And I see Makuta Teridax as well."

"Yay!" Lokan cheered happily.

"So what did happen?" Tahu turned to Kopaka.

Kongu cut in, "Let's just say there's a ship were going to need to salvage later."

"And I hope you're not afraid of snakes," Berix added.

"Snakes?" Tarix asked.

"Like Berix put it, it's quite the story," Vera stated.

Duma then called for attention, "Welcome friends new and old on this night the Eve of Memories. Never forget those who helped to bring about this day and hopefully many others even as we move towards the future. Now let the celebration begin!" Everyone applauded as Aqua howled into the night.

"Now! Now!" Lyra cried from Gresh's arms.

He laughed, "I think right about. . . now."

And fireworks appeared in a colorful display as everyone cheered. Takanuva who held Lokan put an arm around Mara and drew her close as everyone watched and remembered all that had happened in the past few years and the rebirth of a home for everyone. The last one created the Three Virtues symbol.

As everyone watched no one noticed something slithering into the city.


End file.
